


Idiot Fight Club

by Daniverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, a lot of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: At Garreg Mach, the three houses would regularly stage mock battles in various historic locations to see who was the strongest house.When they didn't want to play games, they took their fighting to the training grounds and fought it out over tournaments.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

At Garreg Mach, the three houses would regularly stage mock battles in various historic locations to see who was the strongest house.

When they didn't want to play games, they took their fighting to the training grounds and fought it out over tournaments.

Felix had a House Swords tournament tomorrow, and he knew it was going to get nasty. Petra was a force to be reckoned with, and while he was confident in his own strengths, she had always been a dangerous wild card. He had spent most of the night in the training grounds, running himself ragged over the series of training dummies lined up. The rest of his house kept watch, having brought their dinners with them and gossiping quietly to one another. Felix paused, chest heaving and hair almost completely separated from his messy bun, to turn and point his sword at the group.

"I need a partner. Now."

An immediate hush fell over the Blue Lions. They all looked at each other, before Annette shouted "Nose goes!" Sylvain, who had been talking with a girl who had mistakenly entered the training grounds, missed his cue and found each of his friends surrounding him in moments, pushing him towards the center of the grounds. He blinked a few times, getting the gist of what needed to be done and groaned.

"Damn it. I don't have to use a sword, right?"

"I don't care. I need to practice movement and strikes, use whatever you think is necessary."

Sylvain took the hint and grabbed an iron lance, rolling his shoulders and making his way to the center of the grounds. The tip of Felix's blade reached to meet Sylvain's lance, each of them closing their eyes and counting down in their heads.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

In a second, Felix moved in. He had swung his blade back from their meeting place and darted forward with a direct stab, Sylvain clumsily deflecting with the staff of his lance. But Felix was in close, too close for comfort. Sylvain swept the butt of the lance down and out, hoping to create some space between them again. Felix sidestepped, his blade parted from its near meeting place inches from Sylvain's stomach. He made sure not to waste any time, jumping back in with a sweeping upwards arc. Sylvain blocked the attack easily, pushing the staff into Felix's chest. The hit connected, causing him to stagger backwards.

Sylvain, seeing his opportunity to move onto the offensive, dove in and swung his weapon. Part of him wished he was on a horse, but that would be an unfair advantage. Tournaments were never held on horseback, so there was no point in training with it. Felix blocked the strike, his eyes hardened in pain and anger. His hair started to stand on edge, and Sylvain's eyes widened.

He was immediately struck by a Thoron attack, dazing him and making him fall back. Sylvain shook himself, rolling his sleeves up and giving a dangerous grin. "Oh, you want to use magic? Two can play at that game." Fire spread to his hands, his face glowing orange as he set out a Bolganone attack, Felix jumping out of the way and dashing back in. Their weapons met again, Felix throwing attack after attack, relentless against Sylvain's defense. After a particularly close block, Felix hooked a foot behind Sylvain's ankle and yanked towards him, causing him to topple. Felix threw the blade, burying a few inches in the ground a hair's breadth from Sylvain's face. Sylvain gulped loudly and rolled the opposite direction, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You got me. Anyone else want to jump in? I know Felix will whoop me all night if he has the opportunity." Mercedes hurried in, hands on both of them as she healed their wounds. Ashe jogged up next, bouncing up and down next to Felix.

"You are going to wreck the tournament tomorrow, Fe! They won't know what hit 'em." The rest of the Blue Lions seemed to congregate around Felix, huffing and ignoring their lavish praises. Ingrid was the only one who came directly to Sylvain, offering a kind smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Who, me? Other than the fact that you haven't asked for me to take your hand in marriage, I'm doing okay." Sylvain gave his best dashing smile, Ingrid rolling her eyes at him.

"Not even in your dreams."

The crowd eventually dissipated, leaving only Sylvain and Felix on the grounds. Sylvain smiled at him, offering a hand. "Care for some post-training, pre-tourney drinks?" Felix saw no reason to argue. They headed down to a bar a short distance from the church grounds, Sylvain pushing the doors in and letting the cacophony of glasses clinking, people laughing, and loud music fill the evening air. Felix suddenly remembered how much he hated bars, but the thought of getting some whiskey in him was too good to pass up.

"Try to avoid running off with any girls tonight."

"No promises." Sylvain winked, getting them two seats and ordering their usual drinks. Felix's bones were exhausted from training so much, but he wanted to be as ready as possible for the tournament. Felix took the drink given to him and sipped, Sylvain crossing his legs and turning to face him. "You're pretty good at all this, Fe. You've got this tourney in the bag."

Felix huffed, eyes scanning around them. "Acting like that is how you make stupid mistakes when they count."

"Oh, come on," Sylvain started, throwing his hands in the air. "You're really that worried about Petra in the finals? She's good, but you're lightning out there." Felix took another sip, nodding his head. He agreed with Sylvain's assertion: he was very good at what he did. But he wasn't about to overestimate himself against his peers. "I don't want to get you too boozed up before the big day, you want some wings?"

Felix shook his head. "Strict diet."

Sylvain gave a blank stare. "You're drinking booze."

Felix smirked, taking another sip. "Very strict diet."

They laughed, Sylvain throwing an arm around his best friend as they talked through the night, doing his best to stay close and not wander off into a new woman's arms for the evening. Felix appreciated the gesture, considering how incredibly hard that must have been for Sylvain. Felix caught a shock of bright blue out of the corner of his eye and sneered, bringing him out of his revelry.

"Black Eagle, six o'clock."

Sylvain tried to look as discreetly as possible, spotting Caspar. "Now Felix," he started carefully, keeping his arm around him. "You know he isn't in the tourney tomorrow, but let's wait and see-" Sylvain's words died in his throat as Caspar approached them, slapping them both on the back and grinning. He was a touch more drunk than the other two, cheeks flushed pink.

"What's up, guys? You all ready for the tournament tomorrow?" He laughed and rubbed his nose, planting both hands on his hips. "Almost doesn't seem fair that you're the only one showing up for Blue Lions, Felix! It'll be two people from every other house, the math means we have way more odds in our favor!" There was no way Caspar had any grasp on the math required for this situation, so Felix chose to ignore him.

But he was correct. Lorenz and Leonie would be representing for Golden Deer, and Dorothea and Petra would be representing for Black Eagles. Felix was the sole Blue Lions entrant for the tournament.

"I don't need backup to make sure I win." He placed the empty whiskey glass back on the bar top, eyes meeting Caspar's. Caspar just laughed and shook his head.

"Famous last words!"

The bar stool slid on the hardwood floor as Felix got up, eye to eye with Caspar. "You want to see just what you're dealing with, Bergliez? I'll give you a preview."

Caspar's smile turned dangerous, their foreheads pressed together. "Out back, no weapons."

"I don't need them."

Caspar sighed loudly and shrugged, making his way to the back of the bar. Sylvain watched the exchange, his eyes wide as Felix brushed himself off and made his way to the back door. "Hey, Fe, is this really a good idea?" Felix didn't turn back.

"Order me another drink for when I come back." With that, he left the bar, Sylvain groaning and deciding it was time to take his mind off this the only way he knew how.

The alleyway behind the bar was cramped, but it would work for an impromptu sparring grounds. Caspar had thrown his jacket to the side, getting into a readied stance and rolling his neck. Felix followed suit, taking in a slow, steadying breath. He could do this, it would be child's play.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Caspar let out a wild yell and jumped forward, Felix ducking out of the way as the other man landed hard on both feet. He aimed a punch at Felix's side, Felix deflecting with his forearm and grabbing the back of Caspar's neck. He pulled him in hard and sent a knee into his jaw, releasing him as Caspar stumbled back. Felix ran in now, throwing punches that Caspar bobbed and weaved away from with surprising ease. He kicked in a wide arc, Caspar grabbing his ankle and yanking. Felix lost his balance and fell hard on his rear, Caspar looming over him.

Felix sent his heel into Caspar's foot, causing him to yelp and move back enough that Felix could get up safely. He tackled Caspar to the ground, pinning him down. "Good enough, Bergliez?" Caspar hooked a leg around Felix's waist and pulled him in hard, causing Felix to loosen his hold from the pin enough to soon find himself pressed against the cold ground, Caspar breathing heavy above him.

"Don't count your chickens, Fraldarius. I've got more fight in me than you think." Their heads were close, Felix pulling back to headbutt him as hard as he could. Not that he thought Caspar's head was filled with much, but he still sat up and groaned from the hit. Felix pushed himself up and sent a final punch into his jaw, leaving Caspar seeing stars on top of him.

Felix pushed himself out from under him, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Eughgh … good fight, Felix. Yeeowch."

Caspar groaned as he got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Can you check if I'm bleeding? I hit the ground pretty hard." Felix squinted in the darkness, reaching a hand to where Caspar's was.

"I don't feel anything."

Caspar shrugged and got up, opening the door back into the bar. "Hope I didn't do any serious damage! I'd much rather us beat you fair and square." He was all smiles that Felix saw no need to return. He parted from the other man and went to the whiskey waiting for him, downing it in one gulp. Sylvain was gone because of course he was. Felix looked over the crowd to try to locate him, unable to spot the familiar head of hair in the sea of people. Felix huffed and left, figuring he would see him in the morning. He had more important things to worry about anyway.

***

The House Sword Tournament had begun, Felix entering the grounds to a mass of various guards, citizens, and Blue Lions loudly cheering him on. He didn't care about the cheering, he cared about winning. He withdrew his sword and waited to see who his Qualifying Match would be against.

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester walked out, a long rapier at his side. "Ah, Felix! So lovely to join you for today's duel." Felix idly spun the blade in his hand, meeting Lorenz at the center of the field. He said nothing, he figured he had nothing to say to a man he could take down in seconds. Their blades met, waiting for the whistle to blow to begin the fight.

Lorenz leapt back with grace in his step, the rapier pointed at Felix. "I expect your best, Fraldarius!" Felix shook his head and walked towards him, no hurry in his step. This was not the fight he was concerned about. Lorenz was fast and capable, but he was no sword user. Felix blocked his first attack with no trouble at all, pulling him in close by the lapels and slicing across his stomach. He dropped Lorenz to the ground, the Tournament healers rushing in to take him. Felix shook his head. Barely a warm up.

"The winner of the qualifying round is Felix of Blue Lions!" The crowd cheered, and he walked back, waiting to see who would be waiting for him at the quarter finals.

After a minute passed, Dorothea came out to greet him. She smiled at Felix, moving to put her hair up. "Hey Felix! You ready for a real battle?" Felix folded his arms, trying not to look bored. "Oh, come on, you don't have to keep up the cool guy act. Let's have a little bet, huh? Make it a bit more interesting." Felix made his way to the center of the field, withdrawing his blade.

"I'm listening."

"If I win," she withdrew her own blade, touching it to his. "You take me out to dinner, your treat."

"And if I win, you take Sylvain out to dinner. His treat." Felix smirked as she laughed, Sylvain suddenly seeming very present in the stands.

"Either way I'm getting free dinner, right? Deal." The whistle blew and she dove in, Felix parrying the blow. Dorothea was somewhat more capable than Lorenz, but still not enough to pose a real challenge. She landed the first hit, slicing at his sleeve. He responded with a slice in return, bringing her to a knee. She got back up and steadied herself, coming in for another attack. Felix ducked and drove the hilt of his blade into her stomach, stopping her dead in her tracks. She stumbled and fell, Felix sheathing his blade yet again.

"The winner of the Quarter Finals is Felix of the Blue Lions!" Cheers ripped through the crowd, Sylvain whooping loudly as he gripped the seat in front of him.

And now, Felix thought to himself, it was time for the real matches.

Leonie came out, brandishing her sword and offering Felix a sly grin. "It's not going to be so easy with me." Felix nodded, coming forward to bring their blades to touch. Leonie was the best sword user in the Golden Deer house, which was not saying much unfortunately. The whistle sounded and she struck first, slicing down in a vertical arc. Felix parried, letting the sword stick into the dirt. He kicked the blade from her grip and let it slide across the ground, getting in his first strike against her side.

It wasn't enough to stop her from going to grab the sword, as she grabbed the blade and leveled it at him again. She was much bulkier than the last two opponents, it would take more than a few cuts to bring her down.

She ran back in and swiped her blade at him, Felix doing what he could to dodge each hit. She had gotten him with a few hits in her flurry of blows, his arm singing with pain. He took a deep breath and charged forward, ducking a blow to stab her in the leg, Leonie stumbling back and biting back a growl.

"I've still got more fight in me."

"Good. I need the warm up." Felix smirked as she came back in, her movement staggered from the previous blow. They traded blows, Felix pausing as their blades clashed in front of his face. He closed his eyes and focused, feeling his blood burn in his veins as his sword pushed against hers further and further, until she was almost doubled backwards. He pressed a foot against the injured leg and pushed hard, sending her into the ground. She got back up and made a last ditch run at him, Felix slicing across her chest and sending her into the dirt.

"The winner of the semi finals is Felix of the Blue Lions!"

The crowd was losing it, the screams deafening around him. He took a deep breath and grabbed the vulnerary waiting for him back in his corner, downing it in one gulp. As long as he kept winning, he could take a short break when he needed and heal up. He was only allowed a certain number of breaks in a given tournament, so he used them sparingly. Dimitri and the Professor were waiting by the sidelines, Dimitri all smiles as Felix worked on calming his nerves.

"You are doing great out there, Felix!"

"I don't need your praise, boar." Felix turned away, waiting in the shadows of the grounds before the final round was called. Dimitri's face fell slightly, but he seemed excited nonetheless.

"You've got this." The professor reached over and clasped a hand on his shoulder, offering a warm smile of their own. Felix appreciated the words of encouragement from them: the professor was not a raging animal, and also happened to be one of the best sword-users in the monastery. Excluding Catherine, of course. He kicked off the wall and made his way back to the center of the grounds, letting the referee know he was ready.

"The final match of the House vs House Sword Tournament will now begin! Felix of the Blue Lions, versus Petra of the Black Eagles!"

The crowd was deafening as Petra arrived, waving to her friends in the stands. She smiled at Felix, her sword at the ready. "It seems it is time for us to do battle. I hope to learn much from you."

"As do I." Felix would never admit it out loud, but he found Petra to be incredibly talented and quite close to his own skills in swordsmanship. Not as strong, but definitely as agile, if not moreso. They prepared their blades, waiting for the whistle to blow.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Petra and Felix both jumped back, eyeing each other up from a distance. Felix made a slow circle around the center of the grounds, Petra moving in the other direction. The two stayed the same distance apart throughout their little maneuver, waiting to see who would strike first. Felix paused and noticed her stop as well, waiting. He could hear his blood rushing through his ears, slowing his breathing as he focused just on her. As soon as her foot moved towards him, he leapt forward.

They moved almost at the same speed, their blades clashing against one another. Felix kept his sword against hers, pushing hard. She spun out of the way, letting her blade fall from her hands for a split second, picking it back up before it fell to the ground. Petra used the momentum to stab at Felix, catching his side.She was so fluid in her movements, it was almost mesmerizing. He retaliated with a vertical slice upwards, her arm coming up to take the brunt of the blow. Felix's adrenaline was running hot, relieved to finally take part in a battle worth fighting. He swept his leg out, as Petra jumped it easily and brought the flat of her blade down to crack against his head. Felix deflected, jamming his shoulder into her chest to push her back. Her shoes skidded on the ground and Felix dove in to make a second strike. His blade cut her inner arm, blood flowing freely. She spun and moved her blade with her, Felix moving back to avoid it.

He couldn't tell who had taken more damage, but he could feel the uneasiness in each step he took. He clenched his teeth and leapt back in, their blades meeting again. This time, he twisted his blade and sent his foot into her side, Petra grunting at the blow as she was knocked to the ground. She turned her sword in her grip, grinning up at him.

"You are a very capable fighter."

"Thank you." He waited until she was back on two feet, going back to trading blows with her. For every dodge Petra made, Felix made a parry of his own. For every slice Felix brought down, she would return one in kind. The fight seemed to go on for hours until Felix felt his blood burn again, his grip tightening as he stabbed into her shoulder, the sword dropping from her hands. She stood for a moment, holding her bloodied shoulder before dropping to her knees. He withdrew the blade and took a deep breath, waiting on the grounds until the healers came. As they rushed to Petra's aid, the Blue Lions stormed the grounds, Sylvain initiating a group hug as they all cheered for him. Two healers ushered Petra up and she waved to them all, offering a formal bow.

"Thank you for the battle, Felix. I look forward to our next one."

He gave a two fingered salute, watching as she jogged off to reunite with her house. Dimitri and the Professor smiled as Sylvain released him, ruffling his hair and knocking his hair tie mostly loose. Felix quickly fixed the bun and glared up at him.

"You did a great job, Felix. You made us all very proud."

Felix has no energy left to quip at Dimitri as he took the vulnerary presented to him and downed it in one gulp. The tournament organizer approached them, presenting Felix with his winnings.

"You've won 2,000 gold, and an enhanced steel blade. Congratulations." The professor took the money while Felix snatched up the sword, pulling it out of its sheath to admire. It was a nice blade, a good replacement for future missions, but nothing terribly special. He placed it back in its sheath and turned to his friends with a smirk.

"I never want to hear a single one of you complain that I train too much again." Annette puffed up her cheeks and Sylvain laughed, holding Felix by the shoulders.

"Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?" Sylvain looked positively elated, his eyes trained on Dorothea on the other side of the grounds. Felix only rolled his eyes and removed his hands.

"Go terrorize someone else for a change." Felix turned away from him, Sylvain practically leaving a dust cloud in his wake as he rushed off to hammer out the details of his future dinner date with Dorothea. The Professor stepped in and smiled at their gaggle of students.

"I would say this calls for a little celebration, don't you think?" The Blue Lions cheered in agreement and headed off in the direction of the dining hall.

Byleth had ordered them all a ridiculous amount of food, even cracking out some of their father's 'mystery brew', as they called it, and Felix found himself a little buzzed as he made his way back to his room for the evening. He fumbled with the key to his dorms, freezing as he felt a gloved hand on his forearm.

"Boar."

"I sincerely wish you wouldn't call me that." Dimitri smiled down at him, face tinged pink. "I just wanted to let you know that you looked radiant out on the field today." Felix sighed and ignored him, pushing open his door and entering his room. Dimitri always got extra complimentary when he had a few drinks in him. Dimitri entered the room and cautiously shut the door behind them, as cautiously as a beast could. "We're all really proud of you, Felix. I am really proud of you."

"I already told you, I am not fighting out there to earn your praise." Felix sneered as he spoke, Dimitri sighing dramatically at the gesture.

"Felix, I do not know why you are so cold with me." He shook his head, as if he had to contemplate why he was such a monster.

"You slaughter without care. You are a wild animal, so I choose to treat you as such." Felix watched as Dimitri came forward, placing a gauntleted hand on his cheek. Felix didn't move an inch.

"This is still about the rebellion?" Dimitri was close, close enough to realize there was no scent of alcohol on his breath. He was, Felix realized, completely sober. His spine froze in place as their eyes locked. "I need you, Felix. So much more than you realize. Not just for your strength, but for your guidance." Felix had been about to open his mouth and respond crudely, but Dimitri cut him off before he could get a word in edgewise.

"I do not wish to be the Beast King of Faerghus, Felix. If I am such a beast, I need someone strong enough to keep me in check. Today proved to me more than anything that you are up for the task." Dimitri's voice was low and quiet, making Felix's head swim.

"If the beast needs a handler, so be it."

"Thank you, Felix."

Dimitri's free hand took one of Felix's hands and laced their fingers together, closing the distance between them with a single kiss. Dimitri pulled back and laughed a little at himself, the illusion breaking. He scratched at his head and looked around, moving towards the door.

"Congrats on the win again, Felix, I'll leave you to your own devices for the remainder of the evening." And with that, he was gone. Felix sat on his bed, unmoving from where Dimitri had kissed him, trying to figure out just what the hell happened. Dimitri, a stone cold sober Boar-Prince Dimitri, had just kissed him. Unprompted. And Felix hadn't stopped him.

He laid awake in bed, his mind filled with the thought of Dimitri's gauntleted hand on his, their lips pressed together.

He needed to train tomorrow. He needed to train _a lot_ tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post - timeskip, more fights and Felix and Dimitri working to repair their relationship. (NSFW)

It had been five years since Felix went on his hunt for the Boar.

Five years of tireless hunting, following trails and tidbits until they finally brought him back to the monastery, where they had all come together so long ago. To think the most thrilling thing to happen back then was a victory at the tournament.

Now, they fought a bloody war against the Empire.

Felix and Sylvain had come, against Ingrid's fierce demands, on their own to scope out Garreg Mach. They had been separated for some time, Felix on his tireless hunt and Sylvain fighting on the frontlines, but after some coaxing, Sylvain agreed to check out the monastery with him. Just in case. Felix and Sylvain shared a horse as they rode in, Sylvain getting off and tying him up in one of the few still-standing stables. He patted its flank and smiled up at the beast, Felix trying not to seem annoyed.

Sylvain was doing him a favor. He absolutely did not need to risk his hide on what could possibly be a suicide mission. Once he was done with the horse, he looked back at his relic, the Lance of Ruin, and frowned.

"Whether his Highness is here or not, I'm not using that against him." His voice was low, as if the damned Boar had hypersonic hearing. If the rumors they had been following were true, Dimitri was no longer human. He was a ghost of a man cloaked in navy blue and black armor, slaying hundreds with his bare hands. Felix tried not to say 'I told you so' at every opportunity to everyone who brought this fact up. He had known since he was fifteen that the Boar was more beast than man.

And yet.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. How much of this madness could have been avoided if he had stayed by the blasted beast's side? If he had been his handler? His hands clenched into fists, eyes focused on nothing. A warm hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts.

"Any ideas on where to start?"

Felix gave a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know. I'm concerned about splitting up."

"Me too." Sylvain was quiet again, melancholy painted clearly on his face. "We'll stick together."

They looked through the remaining dorms, the dining hall, and the gardens, finding nothing of note. There were a few bodies left, some fresher than others, but nothing that gave them any clues. Felix pushed open the double doors to the training grounds, nostalgia hitting him in waves. He had spent almost the entire school year right here, training every day until his arms were numb. Sylvain brightened up, pushing past Felix to go to the center of the grounds.

"Hey! I've got an idea."

Felix blinked and followed behind, wondering just what was on Sylvain's mind. "How about we get a little spar going, for old times sake? We haven't properly fought in ages." Felix frowned, folding his arms.

"Is now really the time for this, Sylvain?"

"Oh, come on," Sylvain pushed Felix's shoulder, earning him a much harder shove in return. "It'll loosen us up a bit. We'll keep it light since we only have vulneraries with us, and a few bad healing spells." Felix tried to complain, but Sylvain was already pushing around in the rubble to locate old practice weapons.

"Here's a sword, aaaand … aha! Felix, how does it feel knowing your best friend is not only the most handsome man in Fodlan, but also the most intelligent?" Felix walked up and grabbed the wooden sword from him, tossing his jacket to the side.

"I don't know, Sylvain. I wouldn't call Claude my best friend." Felix smirked as Sylvain groaned loudly, loosening his armor as they got ready.

"Shit, you're so right." Felix laughed at that and got into his ready stance, Sylvain reaching the wooden lance up to meet Felix's sword.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

They both push against each other's weapon, grinning at one another wildly. Felix was stronger, but pushing the lance back into Sylvain's body shifted his balance enough for Sylvain to switch to one hand and push hard enough at his shoulder to make Felix stagger back. Sylvain rushed in, swiping in a wide arc as Felix gathered himself and ducked, thrusting his blade and aiming to stab Sylvain in the stomach. The hit connected, knocking the breath out of the other man. He doubled over and Felix switched to the flat of the wooden sword, bringing it down hard to crack over his head. Sylvain threw an arm up to deflect the blow, coughing as he pushed himself back into a standing position.

Felix threw another stab at his shoulder, only for Sylvain to jam the point of the lance into the sword and knock it away to provide an opening. Sylvain drove the lance into Felix's chest, sending him into the ground. Sylvain had been about to stand over him and gloat, but a wild glint appeared in Felix's eye as he reached out and grabbed Sylvain's ankle, yanking towards him hard. They both were on the ground now, their wooden weapons abandoned.

Felix jumped on him, but Sylvain had a death grip on his undershirt, shielding himself from getting pinned. Felix bared his teeth down at him, sweat slicking his brow and a few strands of hair sticking to his face. Sylvain looked similar; all sweaty and gross from a simple spar. It had been years since he had let himself have fun, and it still looked like Felix was taking everything too seriously. This thought was confirmed as Felix sat on his stomach, pulled his fist back, and punched Sylvain directly in the nose.

Sylvain, in his shock, released his hold on Felix's shirt. Felix grinned as he pinned him, looking smug as blood trickled down his friend's nose.

"Pinned you."

"If you broke my nose, I am going to fucking kill you." Sylvain couldn't keep the grin off his face as they both started laughing at each other. How long had it been since they laughed like this? Neither of them could remember. Felix got back up and offered Sylvain a hand, the other man gladly taking it.

Felix had parted from the center of the training grounds to grab his jacket and toss the wooden practice sword back in the rubble, slipping his sword belt back comfortably over his waist. He turned back to see Sylvain still pawing at his nose and rolled his eyes.

"It's not broken, relax."

"Girls are much less likely to date a guy with a broken nose, no matter how beautiful the rest of his face is."

"Women also have no desire to 'date' serial cheaters, Sylvain." Felix tossed his chest armor back at his feet, moving towards the doors of the training ground. "Onto more important matters." Sylvain could agree to that, snapping and tying his armor back into place as they left the grounds and made their way to the monastery.

They soon stood in front of the massive building, and Felix remembered all of the times he stood in this very spot and felt small. Now, with most of the hallowed grounds reduced to rubble, he could only call what he felt hollow. He swallowed, turning back to look at Sylvain.

"Keep watch. If anything happens, do not get involved."

"Hold on." Sylvain's brows knitted, turning to face Felix. "That wasn't the plan."

"It needs to be me, Sylvain." Felix didn't want to sound as desperate as he had in that moment, but he knew he could speak freely to Sylvain. "I'm the only one who can handle him."

Sylvain's hands laced behind his head as he looked up at the monastery again. "Suit yourself." He wasn't happy, but he would have to deal with it. If there was a fight, it was Felix's fight. Not Sylvain's.

Felix broke away from Sylvain and entered the monastery, following the sole light source to find it illuminating a tall, gaunt figure wrapped in a dark cloak. He took another step closer and it moved.

It was Dimitri, the Boar, the man who the Kingdom declared dead five years ago, stood about twenty feet from him and looking directly past him. And he looked horrible.

His hair was long, almost as long as Felix's. He was clad in onyx-black armor, but it was caked in what Felix could only guess was blood. His normal gauntlets were hooked like claws, rough and jagged. His face was hollow, pale, and his single blue eye looked blank, completely devoid of any expression. Felix's mouth betrayed his brain as he took another step forward.

"Dimitri?"

No response. Felix's hand hovered over one of his blades, unable to stop it from shaking. In that moment, standing alone in the monastery as he looked at Dimitri for the first time in years, bathed in the sun of the only still-standing pane of stained glass, Felix thought he was going to cry. His teeth clenched as the silence dragged on.

"Answer me, Boar!"

Dimitri moved again. He moved towards Felix, his feet dragging loudly against the hardwood floor, the metallic sound reverberating off the walls. Felix was already sick of this, closing the distance between them and slammed both of his hands on Dimitri's face, yanking him down to eye level. He didn't remember Dimitri being so damn tall. Dimitri let it happen, boneless in front of him.

"Can't even bother with a response? I thought you were dead, we all thought you were dead!" Tears stung his face and he cursed himself for being so foolish. His eye suddenly trained in him, an armored hand slowly circling around one of Felix's wrists.

"I am dead." His voice was low and hoarse, Felix's fingers digging into the skin on Dimitri's face. Felix bared his teeth and tried to throw him back, but the hand on his wrist suddenly held him tight.

"No, Boar, you are very much alive, because I am about to beat the everloving _shit_ out of you for making me hunt you down like an animal."

"An animal." He repeated, broken and monotone. Felix suddenly felt he did not know the man in front of him at all. He had known Dimitri since he was an infant, yet this man was somehow not him. Different, changed.

"What happened to you?" Felix had pulled himself in closer, trying to keep that single eye focused and lucid.

"I need to pay my dues. I need to kill her. I am nothing until I mount her head on a pike. I am nothing. She needs to die. I need to kill her. They will not quiet until she dies. I will not know peace until they know peace. I need to--"

Felix pulled his free hand back and slapped Dimitri hard, hoping to snap him out of whatever this was. He didn't respond to the blow, his focus now elsewhere again as he dropped Felix's hand. Tears streamed down Dimitri's face as he spoke. Felix was feeling more and more like he was in over his head as Dimitri went on.

"I need to kill all of them. The emperor must die, and so must everyone standing between us." And suddenly his eye went hard, his hands flexing. Felix's hand flew to his belt, withdrawing his sword.

"I've been waiting to do this for years." Felix muttered, his blood ran hot as he trained the blade on Dimitri, the future King of Faerghus. He was going to snap him out of whatever this was, one way or another. And he intended to do it the only way he knew how.

_Three._

_Two._

Dimitri didn't wait for the countdown before a match that Felix played in his head to leap forward, one clawed hand aiming for his chest. Felix hit the hand away with his sword, driving his blade into the space between his armor where his chest and shoulder plate connected. Felix had hoped this would at least stagger him, but Dimitri showed no response to the blade buried into his body. Instead, he grabbed the sword and yanked it free, blood spurting from the wound.

Felix's eyes widened as he stepped back, Dimitri suddenly looking fully lucid and furious.

Dimitri grabbed him like he was a doll, hoisting him up in the air by the front of his jacket. "You really think you can stop me? I will not fall until the Emperor is dead!" He was screaming now, Felix's hands pulling uselessly at the arm tightly holding his jacket. Dimitri threw him aside, Felix skidding against the ground.

He got back up as his entire body shook. No, he couldn't let him do this. Felix knew he could handle this. He had to, otherwise they were all going to die.

He ran back in and slashed across his chest, Dimitri having enough sense to dodge the hit. They traded blows, Felix leaning away from hooked claws as Dimitri blocked various swipes and slashes with his armored forearm. His eye went hard again as he caught an attack from Felix, his hand gripping the blade.

"Enough of this."

"_No_ -!"

Dimitri's hand squeezed on the sword and it shattered, Felix letting out a frustrated yell and diving for Dimitri. He caught Dimitri off guard, sending them both into the rubble Dimitri had been standing on. Felix took one of Dimitri's arms and yanked it back hard in the wrong direction, pain crossing his face for the first time in the fight. Felix was breathing hard, bracing Dimitri's forearm and elbow with both hands, sitting on his stomach as he looked down on him with disgust.

"The sword buried in you did nothing, but this is what makes you hurt?"

Dimitri looked up at him, and Felix noticed the tears now welling up in his eyes.

"Felix …"

Felix growled low and took his hair in his hand, pulling him up by it. Dimitri let it happen, tears now falling down his dirtied face. "You are coming back with us, whether it is by choice or thrown over the back of a horse. I do not care how." He hadn't realized just how angry he was with Dimitri, how furious it made him that this man he had been chasing for years was underneath him, half mad and crying. Felix got up and left him in the rubble, turning his back on him.

"Sylvain! Get the others."

He waited until he heard footsteps leaving, pulling out a concoction and uncorking it with his teeth. "If I give this to you and you attack me again, I will not stop at breaking your arm." Dimitri didn't respond. Felix couldn't tell if he had gone back into his tortured thoughts, but he didn't need an answer to care. He squatted down next to him and pressed a thumb against the bottom of his jaw, opening his mouth enough for the lip of the bottle to fit in. Dimitri drank, the wound at his shoulder coagulating. Once the bottle had been emptied, Felix threw it behind him and stared down at the other man.

"Just going to lay there?"

"Felix."

Felix didn't respond as Dimitri shifted himself up carefully and winced. His eye still seemed clouded in thought, bringing a hand to his head as he groaned. "You shouldn't be here." Felix sneered.

"And what do you intend to do about it, Boar?" Felix waited for a response, only earning another groan as Dimitri shook violently. Felix was already sick of this whole thing and wished that he had left with Sylvain. Now, he was stuck here with a dirty, half starved insane monster of a man. He sat back and let out a groan of his own, pulling out a vulnerary for himself and taking a long swig.

"You're all going to die if you stay here with me." Dimitri's voice sounded like it was hundreds of miles away, his eye looking tortured. "I can't bare to lose any more of you." Felix turned back and tossed the empty bottle, folding his arms.

"You can't make us leave, Boar. We are trying to help you."

Dimitri's hands went to his head and he yelled, digging into his scalp hard. With those hooked gauntlets, he could rip at the skin and make himself bleed. Felix grumbled and leaned in, moving to unlatch one of the gloves.

"Quit yelling and quiet down." Felix moved closer, fully loosening the right gauntlet. He pulled the hand back with a yank, slipping the armor off to look at Dimitri's bloodied, calloused fingers. "Saints, you're a mess. Haven't you heard of a bath?" He leaned over to start unlatching the other gauntlet, Dimitri's bare hand falling uselessly to his lap. He seemed to have left again, his mind taking him elsewhere. Once the second gauntlet was off, he planted them both beside him.

"We have a little time before the others come back. Take those off so we can go set the baths up." Dimitri didn't move. Felix tapped at his face a few times, his brows furrowing. "Come on, I know you can hear me. Quit ignoring me." Felix waited for a movement, a sign of any kind, but Dimitri's vacant expression never changed. He groaned loudly and got to work on the chest and shoulder plate, unbuttoning the cloak and throwing it back behind them.

Dimitri offered no help at all as Felix finished taking off his armor, wearing simple cotton clothes underneath that probably hadn't been changed in months. Felix scrunched his nose up and took hold of Dimitri's waist, hoisting him up over his shoulders. For such a large man, he was surprisingly light.

Felix figured this was probably because he hadn't been eating. The thought made his stomach drop.

Just what had Dimitri been doing these last five years?

Felix pushed the door open to the bath house and set Dimitri down, walking over to start the tap. Felix needed a bath too, he would probably just join Dimitri. Felix stripped down and wrapped a towel around himself, checking the water. _Good_, he thought. _It still gets hot_. He looked to see Dimitri had enough sense to strip as well, looking very lost and very naked. He was covered in thick, angry scars that spanned his torso, and the prominence of his ribs showed clearly against paper thin skin. His shoulders were wide and muscled, but everything past his chest looked half starved.

"Get in the water."

Dimitri walked in, a quick hand removing his eye patch and resting it next to him. Felix grabbed two bars of soap and placed the bars between them, diligently getting to work on cleaning himself. He had dirt and grime on him from when Dimitri threw him, along with knocked down by Sylvain. Plus, he still smelled like that disgusting horse they rode in on. He pulled out his hair tie and scrubbed at his scalp, shaking out his wavy hair. Dimitri just sat in the water and watched, the water around him turning a sickly pink from the dried blood melting off his body.

Felix looked up from his bath to see Dimitri sitting there, unmoving. Felix pointed at the soap and glared. "Come on. You know how to bathe, Boar." Dimitri's head lolled forward, his eye half lidded. Felix's lip curled upwards in a snarl and he pushed his own bar of soap into the man's chest. It slipped between them and fell uselessly into the waters, causing Felix to let out a cry of frustration.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He took hold of Dimitri's shoulders and shook him, hair falling away from the exposed eye. It was disgusting and likely infected. If Felix had to guess, it looked like something had hit his eye, and Dimitri decided to rip it out instead of treat it. Only a crusty socket and a wide scar remained. Mercedes would come with Sylvain, thank the Goddess, maybe she could figure out how to clean it up. Until then, Dimitri had to remember how to clean himself first.

Dimitri's head moved to look at him, pitiful and small. As if he was asking to be punched. Or bathed, he couldn't tell. Felix grumbled and snatched the second bar, lathering it between his hands and rubbing at Dimitri's chest and shoulders. He was covered in grime and dead skin, blood that had seeped through the cracks of his armor, and his own blood from previous wounds. Dimitri was gross, and he couldn't even make himself clean up. Felix scrubbed with fervor, partially out of rage and partially because he was just that filthy. Felix practically attacked his head with soapy fingers, scratching and irritating his scalp until it was free of all dirt and debris. Felix fell back with a small splash and a huff.

"That's all you get."

"Felix."

Felix's brow knitted at the first words he had spoken since coming to the bath house. He still seemed lost in his own mind, but now his half-gaze was trained on him, looking through him.

"What?"

Nothing. His momentary lapse of lucidity had come and gone, and he was left in silence yet again. Felix frowned and got up, grabbing the towel he had brought and wrapping it around himself.

"If you don't dress yourself, I will kill you. So I suggest remembering how to do that in the next five seconds. Or else."

It was an empty threat, since Dimitri had managed to figure it out on the way to the tub. But he was angry at the beast for being so damn unhelpful, Felix was looking for extra excuses to snap at him. Dimitri got up, grabbing a towel of his own and cleaning himself off. Felix looked away to get back to dressing himself. Once he was fully clothed, he saw Dimitri had put himself into a cleaner pair of simple clothes and tried not to smile at him like a good puppy learning to sit.

"It learns. Now are we walking back to the monastery? Or am I carrying you?"

Dimitri turned and began to walk, shoulders hunched around him. He really did look quite unusual; his shoulders, chest, and arms were all covered in strapping muscle, yet the rest of him looked like it was from the body of another human entirely. Perhaps it was his crest, pumping enchanted blood into the parts of his body he needed to have strength. He frowned at the thought as they found themselves back in the ruined church.

Dimitri began snapping his armor into place with a practiced motion, Felix leaning against the wall near him to keep watch. These ever-shifting moments of presence would likely get on his nerves even more than a constantly-present Dimitri would. As if he had ever been one for patience. Dimitri snapped on his final gauntlet, looking like the ghoulish spectre Felix has laid eyes on when he first entered. Dimitri walked over to him, locking eyes.

His hand shot out and wrapped around Felix's neck, lifting him into the air.

Felix's eyes snapped wide open and he grabbed at Dimitri's wrists, precious air leaving his body rapidly. Felix kicked, hoping something would connect, would loosen the grip he had, but Dimitri was just out of reach. He hated that the first emotion he felt was fear, fear for a man who he just bathed because he had been too catatonic to bathe himself. And now, the hand around his throat tightened with every moment that passed, Felix choking and seeing spots appear in his vision. Dimitri's eye turned hard and angry, his placid expression replaced with a frown.

"Felix!"

Sylvain ran in, Mercedes and Annette at his side. Annette yelped and started running forward, only for Sylvain to grab her shrug and yank back. "Don't!" He looked petrified, shifting around in his pack to find a javelin. Mercedes seemed to think a little quicker on her feet, holding her hands out and letting her eyes slide shut.

"_Sleep_."

Dimitri's hand relaxed and released Felix, dropping him to the ground like a ton of bricks. Dimitri blearily fell back, his eye struggling to stay open. Felix gasped for air, hands flying to the new set of purple bruises decorating his throat. He could feel the slight pinpricks of blood against the fabric of his turtleneck and bared his teeth in rage.

"Fucking ungrateful bastard!"

Felix dove for Dimitri, halted in midair as Sylvain held him by the waist. Felix clawed at his forearms and screamed, "I'm going to kill him!"

Sylvain held tighter, Felix's back pressed up against his chest. "Woah there, you know you can't kill him. You do that, your pops is next in line."

"And that would mean …" Annette started, a finger tapping on her chin.

"That would make you …" Mercedes continued, folding her arms slowly.

Felix let out a loud groan and went slack in Sylvain's grip.

"Fine! I get it. He has to be King. Whatever." Sylvain let go, and Felix debated whether it was worth it to go back and break Dimitri's arm again. Before he had the chance, Dimitri spoke up.

"All of you … need to leave."

As if on cue, Ashe and Ingrid rushed in. The two ran right up to Dimitri, sitting against the rubble with his head in his hands, still trying to fight off the sleep spell.

"You must leave … I am not safe. No one is safe here."

Felix rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "Other than absolute gibberish, that's all he says." He left out how frequently he would only say his name, as it didn't seem important. The remaining Blue Lions got together, arms folded and a serious expression on each face.

"What do we do?" Ashe looked mortified, his face devoid of what little color it had.

"We have to stick by him." Ingrid, ever the steadfast knight, bumped her fist against her open palm. "He needs us now more than ever."

"Yeah, except he just tried to strangle Felix." Sylvain mentioned, lacing his hands behind his head. "Who knows what he'll do to any of us?"

"I'm worried." Mercedes spoke up, her brows knitted. "If he doesn't have us here, he isn't going to get better. Just worse."

"I think Mercie and Ingrid are right." Annette said as she nodded to herself. "Father would want us to stick by his Highness, crazy or not."

"You're all idiots." Felix broke in. "Even if he 'gets better', he will always be a ruthless killer. There is no redemption for him."

"Felix!" Ingrid turned to him, hands balled up tight at her sides now. "He is literally right behind us and you talk about him like he's-"

"An animal. He is."

Sylvain stepped between the two before Ingrid had a chance to lunge at Felix, sighing at his two childhood friends. "You two need to relax. Felix is right, his Highness is dangerous. But Ingrid, you and I both know that doesn't mean Felix is just giving up on him." Ingrid nodded and slowly unfurled her fists.

"You're right. So we're in agreement?" Ingrid looked to see each of them nodding, Felix mumbling from his place against the wall, still rubbing at his neck.

"Then I guess that means we're here to stay, your Highness." Ingrid turned and tried to smile at him, earning only a long groan in response.

"Please … it isn't safe here." Dimitri looked almost beside himself, each Blue Lion taking a seat next to him. Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes each wrapped their arms around him, while Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid watched and felt a pit hollowing in their stomachs. Hugs would not fix this. This madness would take a lot of work, and none of them knew what was in store.

\---

Every remaining member of the Blue Lions would dedicate a little time in their day to sit with Dimitri.

Ashe would read his favorite books to him, searching for any hint of comprehension or expression. He would normally receive very little, with the exception of a time where Dimitri placed a hand on Ashe's head while he read.

Annette and Mercedes took turns helping him eat. They found it to be rather thankless work, and on more than one occasion Dimitri had snapped at them, but it had to be done. Mercedes was convinced he was living off the rats in the monastery for the past few years, and he was severely malnourished. She seemed to think this could be contributing to his madness, and that food may help take some of the edge off. That revelation did not make feeding him any easier.

Ingrid had tried to sit and talk to Dimitri, but had a particularly bad night with him and never went back. After prodding Sylvain enough, Felix found out it was because they spoke of Glenn, and he began speaking to him as if he was still present. Ingrid made the decision that she was not ready to sit with a delusional medium and talk about her ex fiance, and Felix couldn't really fault her for that.

Sylvain had made the choice not to pitch in much with helping Dimitri at all. Instead, he spent time with the emotionally exhausted Blue Lions and did what he could to lift each of their spirits. It was a thankless job, but Felix was thankful someone did it.

Felix made it his job to fight the Boar when he acted out.

On days where he would grab someone too tight, snap and pick up a weapon, or become a little too dangerously lucid, Felix was there. He was always close by when people came to visit Dimitri, mostly because Felix never left his side. He stayed watch, because he knew better than anyone that Dimitri was not to be trusted. He was dangerous, and Felix did not take that lightly.

On the days where Felix won, he would come back limping to Mercedes, breath rasping and blood loss threatening to topple him over. On the days where he lost, he had to be located, since Dimitri would never alert anyone to say "ah, yes, I broke all of Felix's ribs today and now he is unconscious in the monastery." There were a few cursed days he wasn't found until hours later, waking up in a spike of pain and agony and crying out until someone, anyone found him. But he had to do this. If not him, then someone else could be left for dead. He was the only one who could take it.

He also was stuck with the more frustrating chores, like bathing him and forcing food down his gullet when he was too far gone for Annette and Mercedes. Felix couldn't decide if these tasks made him hate Dimitri more or not. Felix had always just assumed he did, but the foggy memories of a sweet child that he followed everywhere always dragged him back.

_This man is not the one I knew_, he would repeat to himself._ He is a monster now_.

After their first battle of the morning, Dimitri had become completely unresponsive. Felix carried him off to one of the dorm rooms they had cleaned up and sat him on the bed, getting to work on unclasping his armor. Felix wished they could switch him into something that wasn't so cumbersome, but it was helpful during war time. So on it stayed, even though he was always the one stuck removing it.

He had gotten through removing the gauntlets with a practiced ease, letting them drop to the floor between them. Felix crawled onto the bed, sitting on his knees between Dimitri's legs, and began working on the ties securing his chest plate. He froze as he felt hands slowly encircle his waist. Dimitri's head fell on Felix's shoulder and he took a long, shuddering breath that made Felix suddenly feel too close.

"Felix …"

For some reason, Dimitri had little issue saying his name. Anything else, other than jabbering with the invisible ghosts or telling them all to leave, was still too far out of reach. But his name seemed to come quickly and easily back into his vocabulary. Felix tried not to think about it too much.

The hands around his waist were surprisingly soft. Normally his grip was always on the wrong side of too tight, bruising without a second thought. Felix tried to get back to untying his chest piece but found his hands suddenly felt like they were covered in wool, too numb to do anything helpful.

"What." Felix doubted he would get an answer, but a small piece of him still hoped.

"I've missed you."

Felix felt his heart stop dead when Dimitri spoke. To hear him break from his rhythm, to say something coherent, that alone would have been enough to make him feel good. But this? This made him want to cry with delight, if he was at all willing to do such a thing. Instead, he thanked the Goddess that he had closed the door and tried to hide his smile as best as he could.

"Me too."

Dimitri's head rolled to look at him, his icy blue eye looking so striking against pale skin, poking out between golden blonde locks. His lips curled up slightly and Felix thought he was going to die on the spot. Finally, finally, they were breaking through. Something was working. All it took was working himself absolutely ragged for this idiot boar prince. Dimitri winced, his beautiful smile faltering and making Felix immediately fill with worry.

"What's happening?" He had some idea of what Dimitri was going through. Felix overheard sometimes when he went on his rants; the voices of the dead plagued him with whispers of revenge and bloodshed. Demanded his obedience and his promise to bring about change in the land by killing the Emperor.

"They … they see this as weakness. If I am to kill her, I must have already lost everything. Then I have nothing left to lose." He looked crestfallen, ashamed of himself for being open. Felix, forgetting he was supposed to hate Dimitri, placed his hands on his face and focused his gaze.

"They are _wrong_. To send yourself out to the Empire alone is suicide, you need us in order to end this. Do not take their words as gospel."

He shuddered in Felix's grip, his eyes thick with unshed tears. In this state, he was so delicate, a hair's breadth away from any volatile emotion. But Felix wasn't scared of him. He had nothing to fear, even this close to the jaws of the beast.

"It never ends, Felix." Dimitri whispered, his voice shaking as the tears now flowed freely down his cheeks. Felix thumbed them away and prayed he could stay strong in this moment for his future King. "They are always with me, always looking down on me. I am not good enough, but I have to be. I have to." He let out a broken sob, his face now pressed against Felix's chest as he wept. Felix held him tight and swayed softly, unconsciously humming a soft tune. A gentle reminder of their past, when a young Felix was the one weeping and only Dimitri could cheer him up.

They stayed close for a few minutes, Dimitri's sobs wracking through his body as Felix rocked him back and forth. Dimitri finished and retreated back into himself, Felix removing the rest of his armor and laying him down in bed. "Sleep. You'll need it." His hands slipped around Dimitri's head and removed the patch, placing it on the bedside table. Mercedes had done a good job cleaning the infection, the eye now permanently shut and a wide scar over the lid where he had clawed at it.

"Stay with me." Dimitri's voice was soft but demanding, and Felix could only manage a sigh as he got into bed, letting his eyes slide shut.

"Fine." Felix had been pretty exhausted from their fight, now that he thought about it. Dimitri pulled Felix tight against his body, clutching the back of his head. Felix hadn't seen Dimitri get so hungry for attention recently, but he greatly preferred it to his usual emotionless state. For tonight, he could let himself relax a little into a fantasy where Dimitri was still Dimitri, and not the wild and dangerous monster who terrorized each of the Blue Lions.

That night, Felix had been able to bring down Dimitri's wall just a hair.

When Dedue came back, it lowered further.

When Rodrigue died, the wall came crashing down.

Dimitri was as much "back" to how he was now as he ever could be, it seemed. His normal speech cadence had returned, and while his desire for vengeance was still high, he was no longer piloted by an unseen force. Felix stayed close regardless, no longer because he feared Dimitri could hurt someone, but because Felix realized how necessary he was to end the damn war.

When his father died, Felix found himself wishing he did not have to hold the expectations of two giants on his shoulders. His brother and father, the "perfect knights" who died defending their future King. The sense of responsibility he had now that he was the last Fraldarius to protect the last Blaiddyd was ever present in his mind. He thought back to all of the times he had called himself a handler of the beast, and now he realized just how much the statement rang true.

\---

They had reclaimed the capital and were preparing a march on Enbarr in a few days. This war was almost over, it seemed. Felix made his way to Dimitri's tent, exhausted from the day's travels.

"Ingrid and Sylvain say we'll be at Enbarr in two days. Are we staying here any longer, or should we pack up?"

Dimitri leaned forward from the small desk set up for him, humming to himself as he chewed on the thought. "We'll leave at dawn." Felix nodded and took a seat in an empty chair, folding his arms over the back and resting his chin on top.

"We're almost done," Felix exhaled. His eyes were on the floor, his mind filled with thoughts of heading home, assuming power, moving on with his life past war.

"Yes, Felix." Dimitri got up, resting a hand on Felix's head. He gave a grunt in response, but didn't move away from the touch. "Will you head back to Fraldarius first?"

"I have to," Felix started. "They all know about my father being dead, but someone has to go back and keep things from devolving into complete anarchy." Dimitri nodded, his hand sliding from Felix's head to his cheek, gently lifting it from its resting position. Felix's eyes slid shut as he tried to hide a smile from his face.

"What." Felix glanced up at Dimitri, who was never guarded about anything, and was currently looking down on him like the lovestruck fool that he was.

"I want you to stay with me, in Fhirdiad." Dimitri's voice was so quiet, so sure. Felix sat up straight and met his gaze.

"Why?"

Dimitri looked hurt, and Felix tried not to feel like he had kicked a puppy. "What do you gain from keeping me in Fhirdiad, I mean." Likely not much better, but hopefully it conveyed to Dimitri that he thought a swordsman such as himself had no place in a big, stuffy palace. He hardly thought he could be a good Duke, but he had no choice in that.

Dimitri cupped Felix's cheek and rubbed circles along his cheekbone with his thumb. "Perhaps I was not clear." Dimitri closed the distance between them and pressed a small kiss on Felix's lips, not unlike the chaste kisses they would trade in their academy days. "I want you to stay close to me, Felix. I owe you that much."

"You owe me nothing." Felix bit the inside of his cheek to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

"On the contrary, Felix. I owe you my life." Dimitri looked at him like he was the only source of light in the tent. "If it weren't for you, who knows where I would be."

Felix hummed, getting up from his seat and folding his arms, Dimitri's hand slipping from his face to his waist. "You would have been speared on the Emperor's axe head months ago, blithering on about ghosts and vengeance." Dimitri pulled him close for a tight hug, pressing a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Which is why I want you to stay with me. Please, Felix."

Felix tilted his head back and forth, as if he had to think about the prospect for any length of time. "The beast without his handler would certainly make a mess, wouldn't he. Well, if the King demands it, who am I to argue." Dimitri smiled wide, nosing Felix's head up to look up and kiss him.

To say their relationship had changed since the night Dimitri became a touch more lucid was an understatement. In that moment, Felix realized that Dimitri was not a monster, but a man trying to slay his demons every second of every day. To leave him to fight alone would have been madness. Felix realized he would give up anything he had to keep him safe, to be his Shield. Not to make his dead father proud, but to make the man in front of him smile.

"Would you let me begin repaying you tonight? As good luck before our final battle, of course." Felix rolled his eyes and rested his chin on Dimitri's wide expanse of chest. He had filled out so nicely, he could no longer feel every rib as he traced his thumb down Dimitri's side.

"What sort of repayment did you have in mind?"

Dimitri's cheeks colored as he held Felix close, his eye averted from his knowing gaze. "I would like to show how much you mean to me. How important you are to me." He brought one of Felix's hands up between them, tugging at the glove to reveal the weathered hand of an expert swordsman. He pressed both of his thumbs into the cool palm and kissed in between them. Felix's breath hitched as his face heated up. "I want you," he spoke, breath hot against the calloused skin, "to allow yourself to be fully secure and open with me."

Felix felt lightheaded from the touch and nodded quickly. Dimitri looked around the tent and frowned. Curse him for telling his men that he didn't need a bed frame, that he could sleep on a bedroll just like everyone else. His eyes glanced over to the small desk he had been occupying and he chewed on his lip.

"Felix, if I could make a request …" Dimitri kept his eyes trained on it, Felix meeting his gaze and furrowing his brow.

"Fine. Don't say I never did anything for you."

"The whole point of this exercise is that you do too much for me, Felix." Dimitri couldn't contain his smile as Felix hopped up to sit on the desk, resting his feet on the seat of the chair. He had been about to begin unbuckling his shoes, but Dimitri threw up a hand to stop him. "Please, Felix. Allow me."

Dimitri took a seat in the chair, placing Felix's feet on his lap. He slid his hand up the cool leather of the boot, hooking a finger in the fabric that surrounded it and sliding back down, slowly, carefully, to the sole. He unbuckled one, then the other, pulling at the heel to remove each boot. He noted how Felix's breath caught with each movement and smiled, a thumb rubbing circles on his bare foot.

"When was the last time someone took care of you, Felix?"

Felix barked a laugh. "Never."

Dimitri pressed a kiss to the side of his foot and got up, unbuckling Felix's shoulder pad and letting it drop behind them. "Well, seems like there as a first time for everything." He spread his hands on Felix's chest, pushing the coat down to Felix's elbows. Dimitri paused and looked at his shoulders, well muscled and covered in small, twisting scars. He leaned in and pressed kisses along each scar, pausing to rest his face in the space between Felix's neck and shoulder.

"You'll be here all night if you keep taking my clothes off so slowly."

"Mm." Dimitri hummed against Felix's neck, pressing a soft kiss there. "Perhaps I want to take my time, Felix. Not everything is a race." Felix had wriggled out of his jacket, leaving himself in his sleeveless turtleneck and trousers. Dimitri rested a hand flat on Felix's stomach, relishing the way his breathing hitched and shifted with each move.

Felix, who had other plans in mind, shifted a leg up and pressed his foot insistently against Dimitri's crotch. Felix smirked and rubbed his heel in, Dimitri forcing himself to cut off a moan in his throat. "Perhaps it is a race, though." Felix leaned in enough for Dimitri to fall back into the chair, a hand covering his mouth as Felix pushed and grinded his foot in. Dimitri wrapped a hand around Felix's ankle and gently lifted it away from his rapidly growing arousal.

"Please, Felix. I want this to be for you." Dimitri felt himself immediately missing Felix's touch, but he had to stay focused. He hooked his fingers into Felix's trousers and pulled, Felix lifting his hips up to let Dimitri bring his pants down to his knees. Dimitri pulled himself in between Felix's legs, Felix's pants falling to the floor unceremoniously. He lifted a leg onto his shoulder, biting his lip at the way Felix's breath caught in his thought and how he strained against his smallclothes. Dimitri pressed small, loving kisses from his calf, to his knee, to his thigh, pausing at a particularly soft section of thigh to suckle on and leave a mark in his wake.

Felix's toes curled against the back of his neck, moaning quietly at each kiss. "W-will the others hear us?" Dimitri smiled against Felix's skin, kissing right where the smallclothes ended on his upper thigh.

"I dare anyone to enter my tent when they can hear you like this." Dimitri nibbled at the skin, the closeness making Felix lock his knee around Dimitri's neck like a vice. He took in a long inhale, Felix's scent making his head swim. He craned his neck to lav his tongue along the leg he had not yet covered in kisses and Felix let out a long, shaky whine. His hands were balled into fists next to his side, eyes squeezed shut as he prayed to whatever the hell would listen that Dimitri would just get on with it already.

Unfortunately for Felix, Dimitri had no intentions to "just get on with it". He intended for this to take a painfully long time, to leave Felix feeling so wanted, so utterly pleased, that he never once doubted how necessary he was again.

Dimitri pushed Felix's leg to bend slightly, granting him enough access to push Felix's shirt up over his navel and kiss along his tight stomach. "You mean so much to me, Felix." He spoke directly into his skin, his breath hot against each wet mark left by his mouth. "I wish I could only have done this sooner." Felix regained enough sense to move a hand to Dimitri's hair and clutch it tight in his fist.

"I don't. This is torture."

Dimitri chuckled at that and snapped the waistband of Felix's smallclothes, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "Is it? I'm terribly sorry." He certainly didn't sound sorry, letting his hand ghost along Felix and his ever mounting arousal. "Forgive me for wanting to take all of you in." He leaned in and pressed a soft, wet kiss to the top of his bulge and Felix couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat, his face now cherry red.

"Do you think someone heard that?" Dimitri's hands now both sat at the waistband, pulling down a centimeter to reveal the dark curls underneath. "My, Felix, you just sound so tantalizing. I wish everyone could hear you." Felix opened an eye to shoot a look at the tent flaps, thanking the Goddess they were zipped shut. "But for now, you are mine for the evening, to do as I please." His mouth went back to the bulge, sucking on it as the waistband slipped lower and lower, teasing just at the head of his weeping cock.

"Dimitri…" Felix tried to say, his pupils blown wide and his voice barely above a whisper. "Do something."

Dimitri pulled back, tilting his head curiously at Felix. "Am I not doing something already?" Felix yanked weakly at his hair, cursing as he was two steps away from begging the monster to swallow him whole. Dimitri licked his lips and sat up, Felix's leg falling from his shoulder as he kissed him, his own erection pressing against Felix's thigh. "Please, Felix. Tell me exactly what you want. I would do anything for you."

Dimitri pulled back from the kiss just a hair, a line of spittle connecting their lips. Felix tongued at his lower lip and looked up at him through long, dark lashes. "Blow me. I want to feel myself hit the back of your throat." Dimitri colored at that, pulling at the neck of Felix's turtleneck to kiss along his throat.

"I can give that a try." Dimitri sunk back into his seat, pulling Felix closer to the edge of the desk and finally freeing his cock, practically going purple at the head and glistening with a thin layer of precome. Dimitri kissed at the base, Felix groaning and bringing his hand back to fist Dimitri's hair. He pressed Dimitri's face up against him, smearing precome on his cheek. Dimitri couldn't help but laugh, wrapping a hand around the base and directing it to sit on his lower lip. "I hope I can make you feel a tiny bit of what you make me feel, every second of the day." He punctuated the sentence by taking Felix in, his mouth hot against the head of Felix's cock.

Felix's second hand now flew into Dimitri's hair, clutching him like a lifeline. Dimitri swirled his tongue around the head, angling against the slit and pressing it flat to Felix's member as he slid down about halfway, feeling his throat tickle from the sensation. Dimitri moved at a slow pace, tasting Felix at every opportunity, his fist meeting his mouth as he sunk lower and lower down Felix's length. Felix couldn't contain himself any longer as he cried out, legs shaking as Dimitri's nose pressed against hair and skin.

"I-I'm--"

Dimitri hummed along the length of him and swallowed, pulling back enough to suckle sweetly at the head, Felix's mind whiting out as he came hard into Dimitri's mouth. Dimitri pulled off, a bit of Felix's spend and Dimitri's spit connecting them, Dimitri licking his lips and moving back up to kiss Felix salty and sweet. Felix moaned into the kiss and his grip relaxed, Dimitri grinding against Felix's thigh as the kiss deepened. Felix pulled back and looked at Dimitri, still fully clothed, erection apparent.

"Are you about finished 'repaying' me yet?" Dimitri laughed and kissed along his jaw, sliding a hand up his shirt far enough to thumb at his nipple. Felix arched into the touch and gasped, pleasure and overstimulation mixing beautifully on his face.

"It will take me a hundred years to return the care you have given to me properly." Dimitri spoke softly into his ear, nibbling at the lobe as he rolled his nipple between two fingers, drinking in his soft noises.

"You're a sap."

"Guilty as charged." Dimitri's arm wrapped around Felix's waist and he hoisted him off the desk, placing him down on the bedroll. Felix looked at him curiously as he stripped down bare, a brow quirked in curiosity. Dimitri's member hung hard and heavy between his legs, looking sincerely neglected and making Felix want to touch it, taste it, anything. Instead, Dimitri fished around for a small vial of oil, falling to his knees and slicking himself up. He bit on his knuckle at the contact, the first since Felix's heel, to finally fist himself proper. Dimitri sincerely wondered if he would just come looking at Felix, beautiful and bare for him, wondering what the hell he had in store.

He laid down beside him, lifting Felix's legs enough to slide his cock between them. "Is this all right?" Felix felt his already blissed mind warm at the contact, feeling him between his legs and pressed up against his own, mostly softened cock. He nodded and Dimitri began to move between him, slick from the oil and sweat of Felix exerting himself earlier making the process rather sloppy.

Felix let himself get fucked, Dimitri's breath hot on his back as he thrust in and out of the tight space between his thighs, gripping Felix's hips like a lifeline. He mumbled praise and affection into his ear: _you are a beauty, all I can think about is you, feeling you against me is magic_. Felix was pink down to his neck at this point, trying to tune out the sweet words by focusing on the slap of Dimitri against his back, his thighs, and finally feeling him spill out between them. Dimitri got up, a little wobbly, and rolled Felix onto his back, lowering himself back to Felix's thighs. Felix's eyes widened as he looked down at him.

"What are you-"

He stopped as Dimitri licked at the come stained on his body, cleaning him with his mouth and Felix feeling completely embarrassed by the show of it. Dimitri finished his ministrations with a kiss to his stomach, flopping down next to him and laughing with no energy behind it.

"How in the world did you come up with any of that?" Felix's voice was soft, rolling to face Dimitri as he let himself fall into the warmth of his arms.

"I wanted to determine the best way to thank you, and this was the only way that came to mind." He buried his face in Felix's hair, long since undone from their evening together.

"You could have just bought me a sword." Dimitri laughed out loud at that, holding him close and sharing in one another's afterglow.

Felix could not look anyone in the eyes on their first day marching to Enbarr. Dimitri, the absolute fool, showed no sign of embarrassment from their night, as he wasn't the one yelling out into the evening air. Felix tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Sylvain looking at him with such a disgusting, knowing grin.

Felix punched him so hard he fell off his horse. Served him right.

**Author's Note:**

> @Bumblevetr and I were talking about how our ideal Felix/Sylvain relationship is fist fighting outside a Denny's and going for drinks later and that was how this was born, I am only somewhat sorry
> 
> If you like this, come follow and talk to me about it on Twitter at @danivonfemblem !!


End file.
